As the transmission efficiency and speed of network technologies increase constantly, computer servers are installed with storage modules such as floppy disk drive, hard disk drive (HDD), solid state drive (SSD), and burner to execute related operations to process huge data. However, the operation of the computer servers may generate heat to affect the performance of the storage modules or other adjacent electronic components, or even cause breakdowns of these storage modules, so that it is necessary to dissipate the heat to reduce the failure rate of the computer server.
To overcome the aforementioned heat dissipation issue, a high-performance cooling fan is installed in the chassis of the present existing storage modules to produce airflow to actively discharge the waste heat generated by the electronic devices to the outside. Although the high-performance cooling fan can accelerate the dissipation of the waste heat generated by the electronic devices, yet vibration and noise are generated by the high-frequency rotating vanes of the cooling fan and transmitted to the storage modules and other components through structure-borne or air-borne transmission paths along the chassis, so as to reduce the efficiency of the storage devices or other operating components, or even affect the service life of these components.